


Keeping Me Sane

by fabzy



Series: Sanity [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, One Shot, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14559774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabzy/pseuds/fabzy
Summary: Draco is waiting for Harry in the Room of Requirements for a much-needed shared night amidst a very stressful exam period. Needless to say, the boyfriends find a way to blow off steam.





	Keeping Me Sane

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic. I‘d be more than happy to get feedback, so please don‘t hold back. Maybe I‘ll write the backstory to how Harry and Draco got together and fit this one-shot into the broader story. So let me know, if you‘re interested.

There was a quick knock on the door. “Harry, what took you so long?” Draco asked, impatiently glancing down the dark corridor, checking that no one had seen Harry approaching the Room of Requirements.

“I’m sorry, once Hermione starts talking about exams, Ron leaves the common room and I’m stuck with her, until she finally decides to go to bed. I came as quickly as I could, I promise!” answered an out of breath Harry. Seeing Harry’s green eyes shimmering in the dim light, Draco pulled him into the room and hugged him tightly.

“I was worried, you wouldn’t come.”

“You know I wouldn’t miss our evenings together for anything in the world,” said Harry, stroking the blond’s hair, while Draco buried his nose in Harry’s neck. “It’s the only thing keeping me sane at the moment, with McGonnagall constantly on our backs, reminding us to study for the upcoming exams.”

 

If at all possible, Draco hugged Harry even closer, drawing him in to his intoxicating smell, slowly starting to kiss his neck. Through Harry’s silk pyjamas, the ones Draco had given him for his last birthday, Draco could feel Harry growing harder, rubbing against his own erection. Walking backwards, with Harry still in his arms, Draco guided them towards the bed that had manifested next to the fireplace. Once he felt the mattress hitting the back of his legs, Draco pulled Harry backwards, until he laid on top of him. Feeling Harry on him had to be one of Draco’s all time favourite things in the world. He just loved the way that he seemed to feel every part of Harry, knowing exactly that this was anything but a dream. As Harry pushed himself up on his forarms, inching higher, until their erections were pressed together trough their trousers, Draco emitted a needy moan. Harry took this as a sign, slowly starting to unbutton Draco’s white shirt. With each further button, Harry laid bare more of Draco’s pristine, white skin, on which first small beads of sweat started to form.

 

Harry started blowing light kisses down Draco’s neck, tracing his collar bone, while his left hand slid it’s way down Draco’s slender waist, finally cupping his by now rock-hard erection. With another look inside Draco’s grey eyes, the Gryffindor slid his hand inside his boyfriend’s underwear, which was already wet with precum. With a glint in his eye, Harry wandlessly vanished both of their clothes, leaving bare skin to touch down the entire length of the boys’ by now over-sensitive bodies.

“Harry, please,” begged Draco, an ever growing need to be touched brewing in his groins.

“Yes?”

“Don’t play games with me Potter.”

“As if I would dare?” answered Harry, smirking at his boyfriend, while slowly rubbing his left nipple, driving the blond mad with need. Finally, after what seemed hours of sweet, but nonetheless very evil torture, Harry slid down Draco’s body, giving a quick kiss to the top of Draco’s penis.

“I love you, you know that, right?”

“I love you, too. But Harry? If you don’t do something now I will kill you in your sleep.”

“I love how impatient you get, Dragon,” smirked Harry, while nudging on Draco’s leg. “Turn around.”

 

Draco turned around onto his stomach, positioning his erection between his stomach and the sheets,which were already damp from his back. Harry, as promised, waisted no time and took one of Draco’s buttocks in each of his hands, squeezing the firm, yet incredibly soft flesh, eliciting yet another moan from his partner. Leaning forward, placed a kiss on the small of Draco’s back, only to spread the cheeks even more and lick a straight line down Draco’s crack.

“Fuck, Harry,” moaned Draco.

“That’s the idea,” laughed Harry, before he licked around the perimeter of Draco’s hole, each time diving deeper into the satiny, warm heat. Draco’s tight ring of muscle quivered around Harry’s tongue, who tried to get even deeper, tasting his boyfriend, making him wet and loose in the process. In between licks, Harry blew hot air onto the by now red and extremely ready hole. He simply could not wait any longer. He needed to sink himself into the man he loved so much.

 

Taking his aching erection into his hand, Harry positioned himself at Draco’s entrance. A quick spell for lube later, Harry gently pressed himself into Draco, going deeper inch by inch, until he was completely engulfed. “Merlin, I don’t think I’m going to last long today. I’ve been thinking about fucking you all day.”

“Then do it, Harry!” whimpered Draco, pushing himself back onto Harry, sliding his penis even deeper into himself. Harry did not need telling twice, slowly building up a rhythm, he started fucking into Draco in deep, long streaks.

“Arch your back, baby,” he instructed the blond, tightly gripping his waist and getting more persistent and harder with his thrusts. Draco was by now a shivering and moaning mess beneath him.

“I’m going to come soon, Harry,” whispered Draco, barely audible even to Harry’s sex-heightened senses.

“Come for me!”

Not soon after, Harry could feel Draco grow even tighter around him, as he spilled his seed on the sheets beneath them. Pulling out of Draco and turning him onto his back, Harry straddled Draco’s hips and furiously started beating his penis, his breath coming in ever shorter gasps of air, as he too came ever closer to orgasm. With a loud cry of “Draco!” he spurted his cum all over Draco’s chest, leaning forward to kiss his boyfriend, smiling at him contently.

 

“God, I needed that,” said Draco after a few quiet moments had passed. Lying down next to him, Harry snuggled close to his boyfriend, who hugged him from behind.

“Harry?”

“Yes?”

“I’m really glad that we have each other. You make me incredibly happy.”

“Stop sounding like a Hufflepuff, will you already?”

Draco could not help but smile contently into Harry’s shoulder. Not soon after, both boys lay snoring in the grand bed, the fireplace next to them quietly crackling.


End file.
